A laundry treating appliance, such as a washing machine, typically has a configuration in which a load of laundry is placed in a treating chamber for treatment with a treating chemistry according to a cycle of operation. In the case of a washing machine, during a wash cycle of operation, laundry may be treated with a treating chemistry comprising a detergent composition for washing the laundry by removing soil and stains from the laundry. The washing of the laundry by the detergent composition may be supplemented by the use of enzymes to facilitate the breakdown and removal of soil and stains from the laundry during a cycle of operation.